Vegeta and Serena
by Master Vishal G
Summary: This takes place 3 years before Dragonball Z begins and lasts until the end of the Buu saga. Vegeta meets a 16 year old girl named Serena and they fall in love. Serena is not the SM character, but my own. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! THANKS! I don't own DBZ.
1. Prologue

Vegeta and Serena

The Prince of All Saiyans sat in his space pod. He had just finished conquering a planet that he knew he could sell and make a very good profit. He was now flying to a planet called

Sebreig, which he knew nothing about except that is had dangerous fighters. Of course, Vegeta, as the Saiyan Prince, knew that he was ready for anything that could come at him.

Suddenly, there was a voice in the space pod. "Now approaching Sebreig. Twenty minutes until touchdown." Vegeta felt the power of his Saiyan instincts flowing through him and

became more and more excited by the second. "Yes! A chance to show them what a true Saiyan Prince is made of!"


	2. The Men and The Girl

Vegeta saw the planet in the sole window of his spacecraft. There was just one minute left until landing and Vegeta was more excited than ever now. As the pod landed, he got

out and saw the land before him. It looked like a complete wasteland to him. "What a piece of trash land these fools live on!" He said to himself. He then saw a girl run by and

then a couple of guard-like people chasing after her. He didn't get a good look at any of them and was curious as to how they looked and acted. He went after them so that he

could examine their fighting styles, power, appearance, and possible weaknesses. He used his super speed to appear in front of them. He was unimpressed by their speed since he

was able to get in front of them easily. He saw the two guardsmen manhandling the girl when they finally spoke to Vegeta…

**Author's Note: The chapters may be short but I will consistently update and each paragraph will have its own chapter. It is just easier for me to do it that way. Please read and review my fic. Thanks.**


	3. Thug Fight

The two men, holding the mysterious girl firmly, finally spoke. "Who the hell are you? What's your business here?" One of them spoke in a very thug-like accent. The Prince

laughed very hard at this question, as he figured that since this was such a backwater area of the universe, they would not know the Prince of all Saiyans. "Why don't you come

here and find out?" Vegeta told the thug mockingly. The thug took this question as a challenge and before he could strike, Vegeta shot a mini-Galic Gun at the other soldier, killing

him instantly. The thug looked at him in shock. "Wh…what? That attack… that attack is the signature move of Prince Vegeta! How could you come out to this planet?" He asked,

unknowing that Saiyans have far better technology then Sebreigs.

Vegeta grabbed the alien's arms. "I'm surprised you backwater punks know my name." He then put his hand on the alien's chest. The alien/thug knew what was coming next as

he struggled to get out of Vegeta's tough grasp "AAAAAARRRRGHH! Let me go Prince Vegeta!!!" He begged. Vegeta then gave him an evil smirk and blasted through the

alien's chest, also killing him instantly. This is when Vegeta realized that there was that girl cowering in front of him at his power…


	4. Beautiful Peasant

Vegeta looked down at that mysterious girl in awe. He had never seen someone so beautiful before. She was about 16 years old. Her face contained blue eyes and gorgeous

red lips. Her hair was a dirty blonde color and rather long as it extended down to her waist. She was about 5'4'' tall, about an inch shorter than Vegeta himself. She was wearing

Saiyan style armor, but the difference between hers and his was that her left shoulder piece was absent, revealing her left shoulder. She was wearing nothing under her armor except

lingerie. Despite all of this, the strangest part of her outfit was that she was wearing flip flops instead of combat boots. The Saiyan Prince thought this as odd, as he had never seen

someone in a combat outfit without protective boots before. Before he could say anything, the beauty innocently said "Th-thank you f-for saving me".

Vegeta, being the arrogant man he is, just scoffed at this. "Hah! What kind of a Saiyan Prince would care about a stupid peasant girl? I just did that because I wanted to find out

what those men could do- apparently nothing!"

The gorgeous girl started to whimper, trying to hold back the tears coming from her eyes. She was hurt, and Vegeta knew this. He didn't know what to do in this situation;

usually he would just blast the person, but he couldn't do that to a beautiful and innocent thing like her. He decided to do the impossible: he actually lent her a hand and helped her

get up from off the ground. "You're Prince Vegeta, aren't you? May I introduce myself, your highness?" She asked Vegeta, having a slightly flirty voice when she asks him. Vegeta

liked the way she said "your highness" so he responded "Fine, do what you will, wench."

"I'm Serena" She said in a soft, delicate voice. She extended her arm toward Vegeta as if to shake his hand. Vegeta just backslapped her hand away "Don't push your luck,

peasant girl. Don't you know that you are talking to the Prince of all Saiyans?"

She brought her hand back. As Vegeta was about to leave she realized something. "Wait, Vegeta!" She called. "I need your help!"

The Prince stopped dead in his tracks. What could she possibly want from him?


	5. Serena's Story

"Vegeta!" Serena screamed to him as she saw Vegeta about to leave her. Vegeta

stopped and waited for what Serena had to say, but didn't turn back to her. He was afraid he may not want to hear it.

"Vegeta, I need you help with something!" She said, almost desperately. "Please, if you can find it in your heart to help me I will forever be in your debt." Vegeta felt she was

already in his debt since he "saved" her. " Please…I need a place to live. Just something simple. Anything!" She pleaded with him. He hadn't even responded to her plea yet but

she was speaking like this was the end of the world. Vegeta knew something had to be going on. "Why? Why the hell should I help a low level being like yourself? You have never

done anything for me." Vegeta barked, hoping to find out something about her.

"Please, you have to help me! I don't even have a home! I've had to drift around everywhere, Prince! You have no idea what it's like to be an orphan!" She yelled, upset at what

he said to her. Vegeta suddenly felt something in his heart right at that moment. It was remorse for what he had said to her. He knew damn well what it was like to be an orphan,

but he never thought she was one. He thought she was simply a stupid teenager who got into a little trouble. "Yes I do…" He finally said.

She gasped. "Prince Vegeta was an orphan, too? Wow." She thought to herself. She wanted to ask Vegeta something, but Vegeta beat her to the punch. "How the hell does

someone like you end up an orphan?" He asked, trying not to look soft in front of her. He knew this was why he was feeling so soft, because he knows how she feels, knows her

pain. But Vegeta still tried to cover his feelings. "Well?"

Serena then told her about everything. "Well I was out with my mother and father doing some errands when all of a sudden this purple man with wrinkles on his skin came up to

our car and hit its engine." Vegeta knew who that purple man was-- Cui, his adolescence rival. I was only 11 years old at the time. I was completely frozen with fear and I

couldn't move. Our car exploded but we survived. Then, the purple man grabbed my parents and blasted through their bodies." She just couldn't hold back her tears now. She

was sobbing like crazy. Vegeta had never seen anyone cry like this before and he himself shed a single tear. But Serena wasn't done with her story yet. "Before he killed them, he

told them who he was working for. I could never forget it. It was-"

"Frieza" Vegeta completed her sentence through gritted teeth. He also turned off his scouter so that the evil tyrant himself couldn't hear what he was about to say.

Serena stood in shock. "You know him? Did he do something to you?" Vegeta just got angry whenever he thought about that evil emperor. "Yes, I work for him now. He truly is

as bad as you make him out to be." Vegeta's voice started rising. It was starting to frighten Serena. "He had been the one to destroy my home planet, my parents, my culture, and

most of all, the PRIDE OF MY PEOPLE!!!" Vegeta suddenly became enraged. His power was astounding. His scouter read his power to be around 16,500. It was an incredible

power level for the time.

"VEGETA!!! STOP!! PLEASE!!YOU'LL DESTROY THE PLANET!!" The beauty screamed and pleaded to her. Vegeta started to calm down and he went back to his

normal, less savage state. "So, what are you waiting for? Do you want a place to live or not?" Vegeta was now willing to find her a place to live after he heard her story.

Serena's heart skipped a beat. Her day went from being miserable to happy in an instant! She just wanted to hug Vegeta for helping her, and she did. "Thank you, thank you,

thank you!!!" She exclaimed. Vegeta was not ready for a hug, so he pushed her away. "Don't ever hug me again. Do you understand?" Vegeta told her. She was too happy to be

hurt by this comment so she just ignored it. Vegeta put her in his space pod and he went in as well. The ship took off.


	6. Planet Gorega

Vegeta's space pod was small. He and Serena were so scrunched up, that their bodies were touching each other. Serena's arms were around Vegeta's neck and as much as

Vegeta detested it, it felt pretty good to him.

"So, Prince Vegeta." She started. "Where are we going now?"

Vegeta simply said "To the planet Gorega. I am going to conquer it."

Serena was confused. "I thought we were going to find a place for me to stay" She thought to herself. Little did she know that Vegeta was planning on exterminating the species on

the planet, then finding a place for her on that planet because there would be plenty of empty space for her.

"How long will it be before we reach Gorega?" Serena asked.

"It will be two weeks before landing." Vegeta told her, in a monotone.

She was going crazy. "What?? Two weeks? What are we supposed to do for two weeks in this pod?"

"Calm down, Serena." Vegeta told her. This was also the first time he used her name. "We will be in suspended animation for the entire trip. We will fall asleep in about twenty

minutes and stay that way until landing. It will feel as if no time has passed."

She was fascinated by this but she was too tired to say anything. Ten minutes later she could feel herself falling into a deep slumber. Vegeta was also falling asleep. He

subconsciously put Serena around his arm and she put her head on his biceps. They fell asleep right then and there.

Two weeks passed like no time at all. Vegeta and Serena both woke up about five minutes ago. They were about to land in 60 seconds.

"Vegeta, is this going to be a safe landing?" She asked him. The ship was starting to shake violently.

Vegeta, not realizing her lack of experience in a pod, snapped: "Yes, of course it's going to be a safe landing! Why wouldn't it be?"

"I just thought because it's a bumpy-"

Serena got cut off by the unexpected landing. The two got out and the looked around at their surroundings. He was unimpressed, while Serena went on babbling about how nice the

planet looked. "Oh my god! It's beautiful! Vegeta, this is the perfect place for my home!" She exclaimed. Vegeta was very irritated by her prattle and just ignored her.

Just then, two guardsmen showed up. "Hey, what are you people here for? What's your purpose here?" One of them asked.

"Do you have any idea who I am, stupid?" Vegeta was very irritable for some reason, possibly because he was helping a peasant he just met two weeks ago.

"Heh, who?" The guard mocked, trying to make Vegeta mad.

Vegeta snapped. He powered up to his full power, blowing the guards into the air. "I'm PRINCE FUCKING VEGETA!!" He bellowed, succeeding in scaring everyone there,

including the guard and Serena. The guards' scouters showed the power level to be 17,500, a full thousand higher than his level two weeks ago.

"EEEK!" Serena cried. "VEGETA! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Vegeta realized that he had no reason to be this angry and calmed down. The guards were astounded by this power,

and agreed that this was Prince Vegeta.

"Oh, we're so sorry Prince Vegeta. We didn't recognize you. Would you like to stay at our best hotel?" They were willing to do anything to appease Vegeta now that they know

his temper.

"Fine, it will do." He said. "The girl will also stay with me."

"Yes, of course! Let me take you to your room." The guard said.

When they got to their room, they saw it to be absolutely stunning, from the looks to the features. There was a plasma screen TV, recliners, two bathrooms, and heated beds. Even

Vegeta had to admit it looked good. "Almost worthy of a Prince."

Serena then gave Vegeta a flirty look, like she was asking for it. "What do you want, girl?" Vegeta asked her, pretending not to know.

"Oh, you know what I want, Vegeta." She told Vegeta, very seductively.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: You have to admit, this has to be the best chapter yet. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!! IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME IF YOU DID!! THANKS.**


	7. Time of Vegeta's Life

**A/N: I'm back again! This time I have some interesting news. I'm having a contest to see who can draw my character Serena the best (In case you haven't already noticed, this isn't the Sailor Moon character I'm using, but you can think of it that way if you want.) Look closely at my descriptions of her in previous chapters. If you do participate in this, email your picture to and I will look at it. The best one will get some kind of reward but I haven't decided it yet. But rest assured, you will be rewarded. Thanks and enjoy this chapter.**

The two stared at each other for about a minute before Serena finally started walking towards Vegeta. Vegeta was panicking on the inside, but had a disturbingly calm face. As

soon as she got to her, Vegeta asked:

"What are you trying to do, kid?" He was again pretending not to know. He was waiting for this ever since he laid his eyes on this beautiful peasant. Now he was about to get his

wish granted.

"Vegeta, I told you that you already know…" She then kissed Vegeta softly on the cheek. Vegeta hesitated a bit after that but still enjoyed it, although it was a brief kiss. She then

went for his actual lips and they met for the first time. Vegeta was about to push her away for being so impertinent to the Prince of all Saiyans but he had never felt this good before.

It was like he conquered 1000 planets and made a huge profit off of them. He held Serena's slim waist and brought his head closer to hers and continued the kiss. When they finally

stopped kissing, Vegeta finally came back to reality and realized what he just did. Serena saw Vegeta getting angry. She started to tremble and cry. As he charged an energy punch

at the poor girl he saw her beautiful face and eyes tearing up and just couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He drew his fist back.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry." She said, so innocently.

"Don't worry about it." He tried to say that as nicely as he could. He even wiped her tears away and gave her a decent smile.

Vegeta cursed at himself for his weakness. He usually liked it when his victims cried but it was the opposite reaction for her case. As much as Vegeta hated this feeling of affection,

he had to admit it felt pretty good to know that there is someone who wants to be with him. As weak as he felt while he was with her, he actually felt stronger at the same time.

**(A/N: guess what movie I got that line from).**

"Well kid what do you want to do now?" Vegeta asked, trying to get back to his dense, surly state.

"Oh, well I think we should go to bed now. It's pretty late." She nervously said.

Vegeta agreed with her. They then saw something that Serena thought may bother Vegeta. "Vegeta, there's only one bed..."

"Yes, I know that." Vegeta snapped. He already realized that they would have to sleep together.

"We'll have to sleep together, won't we Vegeta? Serena said, once again pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, it looks like it." Vegeta replied disturbingly as he seemed to be indifferent about this. Serena looked at him strangely.

"You aren't feeling strange about- you know- us sleeping together?" She asked.

"No, because I will NOT do what you are thinking, kid." Vegeta retorted aggerssively.

"Oh, no, not that." She laughed. "I was just going to ask if I can, well, um..."

"Say it, girl, I don't have all day."

"Well, wrap my arms around you in bed." Serena finished.

Vegeta laughed. "Well I will need some comfort in bed, won't I?"

"Vegeta- you really mean it? You won't get mad later?" Serena asked, now prepared for Vegeta's fury if it happens.

"Yes kid, you can hug me, will that keep you from bawling?"

Serena didn't care about his making fun of her since she was now with her quite-literal Prince Charming. All she wanted to do was kiss him for letting her touch him but she was

afraid Vegeta may not be ready for that yet. She simply hugged him instead.

"Hey, kid! Save it for the bed, okay?" Vegeta snapped.

But Serena didn't listen. She really loved him now. She just hoped that Vegeta felt- or will feel- the same way about her.She continued to cuddle her love like a child snuggling his

stuffed animal.

Vegeta wanted to pry her off of him but he just felt so good with her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist again and brought their bodies closer. This is when Vegeta

decided that this was a good time to go to bed. He brought her into the bed where she took off her armor to reveal her lingerie and her beautiful body. Her belly was exposed and

she was wearing a short skirt. Vegeta was starting to lose control over himself and his animal-likesaiyan instincts came into play. He wrestled her down into the bed and held her

firm. He then got on top of her body and kissed her all over her torso, including her arms, neck, face, and of course, her bare chest. Serena was getting very excited by his

behavior, as she started to wrap her arms around Vegeta's neck and kissed her face. This continued for around two hours until they were starting to fall asleep. Her arms wrapped

around his neck, she finally gave him one last kiss before they both finally fell asleep.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought of this chapter, guys! Vegeta and Serena finally "do something"! Give me some reviews for this fantastic chapter. Thanks. And **

**don't forget my contest!**


	8. The Next Day

**I'm back! I am, however, kind of disappointed at the lack of reviews that I'm getting. I mean, I have a lot of hits, but only one review. Please, I would greatly appreciate it if you just leave one short review. I'm serious. You don't know how much I would appreciate it. Thanks to anyone and everyone who leaves a little review for this story. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Vegeta woke from his royal slumber, put on his scouter, and looked around his room. He then noticed the beauty that was lying next to him. She woke up as well but beautifully and

gracefully. Vegeta just couldn't ignore her beautiful body.

"How was your sleep, kid?" He asked, nonchalantly. He knew what happened the last night and he wanted her to say something about it.

"It was nice, Vegeta. We need to do that again." Serena sleepily said.

"Do what again?" Vegeta asked, pretending not to know.

"Well, you know, Vegeta, show our feelings for each other? Sleep together?" She told him.

"Yes, I won!" Vegeta thought to himself. This is what Vegeta wanted Serena to say. Now he can talk about it as well.

"Yes, well it was nice, but don't expect to do it again." Vegeta told her.

"Why not? I thought you enjoyed it!" The beauty asked, confused.

"What do you think? We have to find you a home. You can't stay at this hotel forever. Come with me." The Prince pointed at the window. "Can you fly?"

Serena was a little bit confused. "Well, yeah, but why are we going out the window?" We can just check out of the hotel."

"You'll see. Now come with me." Vegeta simply told her.

After Serena put her clothes and armor on, Vegeta opened the window and took her hand. He flew out and took her with him. The Prince flew about 10 kilometers above the

planet and created a thick, purple energy shield around himself and the girl. She was getting a little bit uncomfortable at this point, as she was starting to feel lightheaded from the

lack of oxygen and the energy shield was making her nervous as it made her wonder what Vegeta was intending on doing.

"Vegeta.. what.. are you.. doing.?" Serena managed to get out. Just then, Vegeta raised his arm up and held Serena's waist with his other arm. He sensed her uneasiness.

"Don't be afraid, Serena. You won't get hurt. Just relax." Vegeta reassured her.

The entire planet was starting to tremble as Vegeta raised his power to the limit. His pupils were starting to disappear as the sheer energy coming from his body was destroying the

planet. Vegeta knew, however, that it was not his intention to destroy the planet, but to **exterminate **its residents. His extended arm then started to let out small ki blasts by the

thousands **(A/N this is like Vegeta's answer to Buu's human extinction attack). **These blasts killed the residents in a matter of minutes as Serena watched in horror as the

lives were disappearing by the second and that Vegeta generally looked extremely terrifying during this attack. Vegeta's attack was finally coming to an end. As it ended, he fell to

the ground in exhaustion with Serena coming down for him. She brought Vegeta up to his feet and asked:

"What did you just do Vegeta? That was the most intimidating attack I've ever seen!" She told him in admiration.

As Vegeta's strength was returning to him, he said: "I have exterminated all living beings on this planet- except you and me. Now you can take any home you want." Vegeta proudly

stated.

Serena was shocked. She just couldn't believe Vegeta actually killed all those innocent people! She was starting to cry. "Vegeta, how could you? They were all innocent people!

They never did anything to you!" She complained.

"SHUT UP, KID! Do you know why I did that? Because it is my way of life. Do you know anything about saiyans? This is what we do. It gives us adrenaline to fight and kill. If you

don't get over it, we will never talk to each other. Do you understand?" Vegeta scolded. He had a lot of pride for his race, and didn't like it when he was questioned about its

culture. It was all he had left after a certain pink and white monster destroyed iits planet of origin.

Serena was crying even more. "I'm sorry"

Vegeta just couldn't see her weep like this. He had no idea why but he just couldn't. He then held her hand. "Don't cry, don't cry! I just hate it when I am asked why I kill! It's in my

blood and I enjoy it! Just don't take it personally if I yell at you about my culture, understand?"

The beauty nodded and hugged the Prince. She loved him, and he knew it. He put his arm around her back and started to walk around the wasteland. They were looking for a

home for her when Serena spotted a nice looking house. They went inside.

"Wow, this home is beautiful! Vegeta, it may be the only home you didn't damage!" Serena laughed. They went back outside.

"It is time for me to go, kid. Good luck." Vegeta told her as he took out a card with buttons on it. He pressed a code on it and his familiar space pod came to him. Before he could

leave, Serena ran up to him as fast as she could.

"Wait, Vegeta!" She called. "Before you go, just tell me if..."

"If I what?" Vegeta asked.

"If I will ever see you again. See, the thing is that I l.. lo.."

"You don't have to say it, kid. I know what happened last night. We will meet again." Vegeta started to walk to her. He put his hands on her waist and brought her face near his and

their lips met once again. She put her hands on Vegeta's face and kept it firm so they can continue their kiss. When the kiss finally ended, she hugged her love and burst into tears.

"I'll miss you, Vegeta. I love you so much." She cried. "When will we see each other again?"

"In time." Vegeta told her as he went into his ship. He then pulled out a very old, red dress that looked very nice.

"This is for you, Serena. Someting to remember me by. It's my mother's dress. You may wear it whenever you choose." Vegeta handed the dress to her. This was his most prized

possession, the only thing to remember his beautiful mother by. He knew she was the only person in the universe he could trust with it and she wouldn't damage it.

"Thank you, Vegeta. I will always take care of it." Serena told him with trustworthiness in her voice. Her tears became a smile.

"Good." Vegeta said, as he boarded his pod and took off.

"Good luck, wherever you are headed, Vegeta. I love you, my Prince." Serena finally said.

Space was like heaven for Vegeta. After spending just one night on planet Gorega, he needed to get back into the black vacuum.

"Hello, Nappa, what planet are you on?" Vegeta asked Nappa, using the communicating features on his scouter.

"I am on Planet Freeza number 78, Prince." It will be about a one hour trip from where I detect you." Nappa told him.

"Good." Vegeta simply said. This was a very long couple of weeks for him, and he needed some rest.


End file.
